<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sorry, i thought you were a couple by Compulsory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701318">sorry, i thought you were a couple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compulsory/pseuds/Compulsory'>Compulsory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Mutual Pining, everyone is waiting for them to actually date, l corp couch, light light angst, someone thinks their dating, they are basically dating already</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compulsory/pseuds/Compulsory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex physically shook Kara now. “Earth to Kara!” </p><p>“Alex! Sorry, I didn’t see you there.” </p><p>“No shit. What were you thinking about?” </p><p>“I want to make Lena sing with me at karaoke tonight but I don’t know how to ask. It’s been five years and she has never even sung once. It’s always ‘I can’t sing Kara’ or ‘ maybe next week Kara’ “ </p><p>Kara was pouting now.</p><p>“I just want her to sing with me for once. I mean she’s my best friend how has it not happened already” </p><p>or </p><p>Kara just want's Lena to sing with her. Someone thinks they're dating. Kara just wants to date Lena.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sorry, i thought you were a couple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara paced in her apartment. She needed a plan. Talking with Lena always came so easily, but if she was asking <em>this </em> she would need a plan. A good plan. <em>Kara was deep in thought. She didn’t hear the sound of Alex opening her front door. </em> She could just straight up ask the question, but Lena would immediately say no. <em> She didn’t hear Alex yelling her name. </em> Easing into it seemed the best option, she could start talking about game night. No that still didn’t feel right...</p><p> </p><p>Alex physically shook Kara. “Earth to Kara!” </p><p> </p><p>“Alex! Sorry, I didn’t see you there.” </p><p> </p><p>“No shit. What were you thinking about?” </p><p> </p><p>“I want to make Lena sing with me at karaoke tomorrow night but I don’t know how to ask. It’s been five years and she has never even sung once. It’s always ‘I can’t sing Kara’ or ‘Maybe next week Kara’ “ </p><p> </p><p>Kara was pouting now.</p><p> </p><p>“I just want her to sing with me for once. I mean she’s my <em> best friend </em>how has it not happened already” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh Kara, she’s probably scared. Just drag her up to the stage and make her sing with you. She’ll thank you later.” </p><p> </p><p>“No!! If she’s scared I won’t do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“If she’s scared, you’ll just be helping her face her fears. You literally dragged Winn up to the stage the first time. He was so scared he told me to call his dad to come and rescue him as you were dragging him away.” </p><p> </p><p>Kara opened and closed her mouth a few times trying hard to find the right words. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s different with Lena. I made her a promise.” </p><p> </p><p>“What kind of promise…?” Alex asked hesitantly</p><p> </p><p>“I told her I would always be her friend, and I would always protect her.” </p><p> </p><p>Kara paused and looked at the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“I broke the first promise, I won’t <em> ever </em>break the second. If she’s scared to go up there, I won’t make her.” </p><p> </p><p>Eugh. Alex thought. Kara really needed to ask Lena out. She was not going to be able to handle watching Kara pine over Lena for much longer. </p><p> </p><p>“Just ask Lena again, but pout this time. She won’t be able to resist the pout.” </p><p> </p><p>“Alright. I’ll ask tomorrow before we head over to the bar.” </p><p> </p><p>“Perfect. Now, are you ready? Wizard of Oz can’t wait forever.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Let me get the ice cream.” </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Lena said. </p><p> </p><p>“Lenaaa” Kara whined. </p><p> </p><p>“You have to let me fly you to the bar.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena would <em> not </em> be flying all the way to the alien bar in the strong arms of her best friend. The numerous bridal carries were enough to make her pass out but at least she was always in some sort of danger so she was distracted. All she would be able to think about the whole time were her best friend’s arms, and how she has been madly in love with her best friend for the past five years. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m perfectly capable of driving myself. Did you really come all the way to L-Corp so you could fly me to the bar? That’s awfully forward Kara.” Lena said with a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>“No. I- I um. I came to ask you something but it can wait. I can see the glasses from here Lena I know you had a glass before I came in. I won’t let you drive. </p><p> </p><p>“I can just call an Uber Kara. Now, what did you want to ask me?” </p><p> </p><p>“An Uber?! Doesn’t that cost money? Why would you spend money when I can fly you for free? And I said the question can wait.” </p><p> </p><p>“Money isn’t an issue for me Kara. And paying helps the driver who needs it. You understand helping people don’t you Kara?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey! That’s not fair.” Kara said with a frown</p><p> </p><p>“See, I’ll be fine.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fine. I’ll see you at the bar.” Kara said as she made her way to the balcony. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait. Kara. Your question?” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing. I’ll see you soon?” Kara asked</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. See you soon.” </p><p> </p><p>Kara took off into the sky leaving Lena to wonder what Kara could possibly want to ask her. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Kara shuffled in the seat of the bar. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright. What’s going on. We’ve been here for five minutes and you haven’t stopped glancing at the door or shuffling in your seat.” Alex said.</p><p> </p><p>Kara let out a huff. </p><p> </p><p>“Lena’s not here yet. I told her I would fly her here but she <em> promised </em> to take an Uber. What if she drove? I told her it wasn’t safe to drive after drinking anything, even just one glass.” Kara rambled. </p><p> </p><p>“Woah. Slow down. I’m sure Lena’s fine, Kara. Nia and Brainy aren’t even here yet.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re right. You’re right. I’m sorry” </p><p> </p><p>“Kara. Do you think that maybe you-” Alex was cut off. </p><p> </p><p>“Lena!” Kara squeaked before quickly jumping out of her chair and rushing over to give Lena a tight hug. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for bombarding you earlier today,” Kara said with an apologetic smile. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright. You just wanted to make sure I got here safely.” </p><p> </p><p>“So we’re good?” </p><p> </p><p>“Always” </p><p> </p><p>“Here let’s head to the booth.” </p><p> </p><p>Kara grabbed Lena’s hand and pulled her through the crowded bar until they reached the booth. During their talk, everyone else had arrived. Alex, Kelly, Nia, and Brainy were all there waiting for them. </p><p> </p><p>“Well finally. You two were over there forever.” Alex groaned. </p><p> </p><p>“We were <em> not. </em>You guys are just impatient.” Kara said smugly. </p><p> </p><p>Alex rolled her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Now scoot,” Kara demanded. <br/><br/></p><p>Both rows of friends in the booth moved over so Kara and Lena sat across from each other. </p><p> </p><p>“So… we were choosing karaoke songs before you guys came over,” Nia said. </p><p> </p><p>“We decided to do couples songs and pairings this time,” Alex said with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh but. I- um. Yeah. Sure. You guys go ahead. That sounds fun.” Kara said with a light smile. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll stay out of this one. That way everyone can do pairs.” </p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense!” Lena said. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone turned to face Lena now. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll. Uhm. I’ll do it with you.” Lena said with a shy smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Really!? Yay!” Kara squealed. </p><p> </p><p>Kara quickly got up from her chair and gave Lena a long hung. A <em> long </em>hug. The pair only pulled apart because Alex cleared her throat bringing them both back to reality. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, Lena and I are going first,” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Lena responded</p><p> </p><p>“Yep. You can’t back out. We’re going right now.”  </p><p> </p><p>“I-” Lena started</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. We’re going. Now.” </p><p> </p><p>Kara dragged Lena by the hand and pulled her to the bar. Kara whispered a song title to the man controlling the karaoke machine and then continued pulling Lena up the stage. As she was pulling Lena through the crowd she almost failed to notice a waiter. It looked like all three of them were going to crash together but Kara quickly super sped to the side. She hit the waitress’s shoulder making her spill the drinks everywhere, and Kara tripped accidentally pulling Lena on top of her. The bar went quiet while everyone looked, and then the chatter started up again when everyone saw they were okay. Lena, still laying on Kara, started to giggle, then laugh. Hearing Lena’s giggles were enough to make Kara laugh but thinking about them lying on the floor of the bar her back drenched in beer made her laugh harder. It was so bad they were both crying of laughter on the floor. Suddenly Kara gasped. </p><p> </p><p>“The waitress. Is okay?” </p><p> </p><p>Kara sat up and wrung her shirt out. </p><p> </p><p>The waitress was standing nearby rubbing her shoulder. Getting rammed into by a Kryptonian was painful. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about that,” Kara said. </p><p> </p><p>“We were just rushing to get on stage,” Lena explained.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought she was going to ditch,” Kara said. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright. You moved out of the way pretty quickly it could’ve been worse. But now I have to hear you two sing.” The waitress said. </p><p> </p><p>“Deal,” Kara agreed. </p><p> </p><p>The pair walked up the stage and <em> U Drive Me Crazy </em>by NSYNC started playing. </p><p> </p><p>Kara turned to Lena and started </p><p> </p><p>“You drive me crazy. Why are you messin’ with my mind?”</p><p> </p><p>The pair sang beautifully and the bar erupted in applause when they finished. They quickly made it back to their booth. </p><p> </p><p>The superfriends applauded them again as they got back into the booth. </p><p> </p><p>“Lena you sang beautifully,” Kelly said. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you as well Kara.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Kelly.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sooo. Who’s next?” Kara asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Kelly and I will go, but only after we eat. I’m starving.” Alex said.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect! All that singing did make me hungry” Kara said </p><p> </p><p>Kara called over the waiter she had bumped into (she would make sure to leave and extra generous tip) </p><p> </p><p>As the waiter began to walk over Lena’s phone began to ring. Everyone turned to Lena expecting her to pick up the phone but she just let it ring as she continued talking to Kara about her day. This time Brainy cleared his throat to get Lena’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena. It appears your phone is ringing” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I know. Something I bought is here. I’ll get it after we order.” </p><p> </p><p>Lena leaned forward on the table and motioned for Kara to do the same. She then whispered something in Kara’s ear. Everyone watched as Kara’s eyes lit up with excitement. </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t,” Kara said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well they don’t have any here...and I felt bad about our little disagreement earlier,” Lena said  with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“But that wasn’t really a disagreement. Remember?” </p><p> </p><p>“Fine, you caught me. Can’t I just want to do something nice for my best friend?” </p><p> </p><p>“Ugnnn.” Alex let out </p><p> </p><p>“Can you two <em> please </em>get a room. I’ve had enough of this.” </p><p> </p><p>Kara turned to Alex in confusion. Suddenly the waiter arrived at the table. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello! Before we get started I just wanted to say you two make an adorable couple.” The waiter said motioning to Kara and Lena. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh. I- Um” Kara stuttered hard she was overwhelmed by the bombardment in her relationship with Lena, but she didn’t fail to blush a deep red. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re not together,” Lena said calmly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry.” The waiter said.  “I didn’t mean to assume it’s just you guys… nevermind. What can I get for you?”<br/> </p><p>“I’ll have-” Brainy started. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Kara jerked up from her seat. </p><p> </p><p>“I need air. She said, and sprinted out the door.” </p><p> </p><p>Lena immediately started to get up but Alex stopped her. </p><p>“I should get this.” </p><p> </p><p>“Right. Yeah.” Lena said as she sat back down. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Kara was pacing around outside the bar. She was clutching a small white paper bag in her hand and muttering to herself. She didn’t notice Alex reach out and grab her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” Kara screamed</p><p> </p><p>“Woah,” Alex said. “You really need to sort out whatever’s going on because you didn’t even try and punch me.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know. I know. It’s just.”  She looked down at the bag in her hands, opened it, and tilted the bag so Alex could see the contents. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Alex said. </p><p> </p><p>“Potstickers Alex. She got me potstickers. For no reason.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I think there is a-” Alex started, but Kara cut her off. </p><p> </p><p>“Did I ever tell you about the day she filled my office with flowers?” </p><p> </p><p>Alex just shook her head. </p><p> </p><p>“It was after she was framed and I wrote that article that cleared her name. She filled my whole office with flowers. Plumerias to be exact. I had mentioned how pretty the flowers in her office were a couple of weeks before so she filled <em> my </em> office with them. I refused to let them leave the office so I handed a few out and CatCo was overflowing with Plumerias for at least a week. It drove Snapper insane.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wow. Kara that’s um. How did you not notice?” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. The year after that she bought CatCo for me. A 750 million dollar company just for me. And it wasn’t just her doing things. I set up that Kombucha date for what? I can’t even drink alcohol. I stole Lex’s journals because I knew I would do anything for Lena. That was a <em> crime </em>, Alex. When Mxy came and said I could rewrite the timeline I didn’t hesitate because I would alter time just so Lena isn’t mad at me. I’ve been in love with her this whole time haven’t I?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, I think so.” Alex said softly</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Rao. What do I do now.” Kara groaned. <br/><br/></p><p>“Kara,” Alex said softly. </p><p> </p><p>“You tell her you love her.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Right.” Kara smiled. </p><p> </p><p>The rest of karaoke night went fairly smoothly. They ate and then the rest of the couples sang. Kara, still overwhelmed by the realization that she was in love with her best friend, drank a few more glasses of alien alcohol than normal. Lena, overwhelmed by the fact that her best friend probably had just realized Lena was in love with her, drank a few more glasses of scotch than normal. The pair were rounded up and sent to their houses in Ubers by the rest of the superfriends. </p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow,” Nia said. </p><p> </p><p>“I bet by tomorrow evening they’ll be together.” </p><p> </p><p>“No way!” Alex exclaimed. </p><p> </p><p>“I know they’re both stupid and in love but tomorrow? Kara will be freaking out tomorrow, I give a week tops.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry babe, but I agree with Nia,” Kelly said. </p><p> </p><p>“I, on the contrary, believe you Alex” Brainy said. </p><p> </p><p>“Well then, 50/50 split. We’ll know tomorrow by midnight.” Kelly said. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Kara groaned in her bed. She had a pounding headache from all the alcohol she drank the night before. Rao why had she drunk so much alcohol? Oh right. She realized she was madly in love with her best friend and had been for the past five years. Kara went and got some ibuprofen to help with the headache before getting ready for work. </p><p> </p><p>She then arrived at work 15 minutes late because flying hungover definitely made you throw up. Kara groaned and sat at her desk her arms covering her head. Suddenly a shadow appeared over her desk and a bottle of green juice was placed in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>“Drink up Kara, I heard this recipe was great for hangovers.” </p><p> </p><p>“Nia?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah just drink it and then tell me why you freaked out last night.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh fine” </p><p> </p><p>Kara sat up, drank the juice, and then motioned for Nia to head to the balcony. They stood for a while in silence overlooking the city. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m in love with Lena.” </p><p> </p><p>“That much was obvious.” </p><p> </p><p>“But. I-. Was it-. How did you know?” </p><p> </p><p>“Please the way you look at her, the things you’d do for her, the things you’ve done for her. It was very obvious. Also, the employees at CatCo have had a five-year-long running bet on when you two will finally make it official.” </p><p> </p><p>“What?!” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah apparently everyone knew she filled your office with flowers or something and they all started a bet.” </p><p> </p><p>“Rao. That’s embarrassing.” </p><p> </p><p>“No. What’s embarrassing is that you’ve been in love with your best friend for five years and haven’t asked her out yet. What are you waiting for?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not waiting for anything Nia. I’m just scared she’ll say no,” Kara said softly </p><p> </p><p>“No? Kara are you mad? This woman bought potstickers for you yesterday and had them delivered to a bar that had food just so you could have your favorite meal. She loves you too.” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Now, it’s been like an hour how do you feel?” </p><p> </p><p>“Like I should go to L-Corp right now.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good” </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Lena heard the light thump on her balcony and knew that Kara was behind her. </p><p> </p><p>“You know you can always come through the front door,” Lena said. </p><p> </p><p> “I know. It’s just so much faster this way and I really needed to talk to you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Is this what you were talking about yesterday before karaoke night?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no. I was just going to ask you if you wanted to sing with me and well you did that all on your own.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh alright. So what do you want to talk about?” </p><p> </p><p>Kara motioned for Lena to come sit with her on the couch in her office. </p><p> </p><p>“I-” Kara cut off to mumble something in Kryptonian before clearing her throat and looking deeply into Lena’s green eyes as she started again. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Lena. I love how kind and generous you are. I love how you always try and do the best no matter what. I love how you get extra competitive at game night. I love your smile and how sometimes one of your eyes turns blue in the light. I love everything about you, Lena. And I want to walk with you in the park with your hands in mine, and I want to kiss you while we’re stargazing.” </p><p> </p><p>Kara watched as Lena looked at her. She seemed to be contemplating something but it was hard to tell. Tears in Lena’s eyes were threatening to spill out. Lena closed her eyes and let the tears fall down her face. She opened them again and then leaned forward and kissed Kara. Lena tasted of morning whiskey and kale. She shifted so she was straddling Kara’s lap now. Kara’s hands were holding her waist while Lena’s slipped up in Kara’s hair. </p><p> </p><p>Lena broke for air, touched her forehead to Kara’s, and smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.” <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>